Cupid's Wound
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: A chance encounter in an elevator on Valentines Day leads to an interesting afternoon. Gift for KaraSays. PercyHermione.


_**Authors Note:**__ Happy Birthday KaraSays!

* * *

_

Cupid's Wound

* * *

Valentines Day was supposed to be something special, but in recent years Hermione had begun to view it as just another day – and an annoying one at that.

Every envelope she opened seemed to be filled with pink hearts, littering her desk and making it increasingly difficult to get any work done. Owls decorated with pink ribboned collars seemed to be on an endless round of gift, and if she heard one more squeal of delight from the overly excitable secretaries she was going to scream.

Dropping her head to the desk she tried to stave of the migraine that threatened to split her skull in two. She began to wonder if she was developing a masochistic streak, for surely anyone else in her situation would have stayed at home with a tub of ice cream instead of suffering through the almost vomit inducing day.

Once, long ago, she would have had the same reaction as the secretaries upon receiving a gift on such a romantic day, now she greeted anything with suspect and criticism. Not since she and Ron decided to call it a day had anyone bothered to show their affections, and even while she had been with him he had acted like Valentines Day was something to be avoided.

"That's it!" she exploded when twelve dozen roses were delivered by a neglected looking house elf to the witch who sat across the way in the crowded office at the Ministry of Magic.

Every head turned to look at her at the sudden outburst and Hermione at least had the decency to flush a deep red. She picked up her coffee mug and made a beeline straight for the door to the tearoom, hoping by the time she returned they would have all died from allergies bought on by the excessive floral displays or at least have forgotten she existed.

She angrily filled her mug with water and tapped it with her wand to boil it, dumping a couple of teaspoons of cocoa (her secret comfort food) and stirring vigorously. Several witches, already on their break gave her a wide birth and slowly slipped from the room, lest she turn her wand on them.

Hermione took several deep calming breaths, closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet chocolaty scent that was so familiar. She tried to ignore the hushed voices coming from the door way into the room, knowing that her work mates were wondering if after all this time, the stress of the war, the fame and now finally spinsterhood was making her crack.

After several more moments of peace, she went to return to her cubical, vowing to avoid eye contact with everyone. She was in the process of taking one last life saving sip when she felt the most unexpected sensation. It was if somebody had just come up behind and pinched her derrière.

Hermione spun around so quickly she sloshed hot chocolate down her pristine robes. Her face was a livid shade of red that would put any Weasley to shame. By the time she registered that nobody had entered the tea room with her, her robes were ruined and no amount of wand waving was going to fix them.

Muttering all manner of curses under her breath, she stalked passed the bewildered group of colleagues waiting for her next outburst and pushed her way from the office altogether. Tugging her soiled robes away from her chest she hurried toward the elevator at the end of the hall, thanking whatever god was responsible for clearing her path and helping her evade any more humiliation.

The little bell dinged just as she approached the gilded double doors, letting a stout little wizard off. Hermione pushed her way between the rapidly closing doors and slumped against the padded wall with a huff.

"I see the mug won the fight," an amused voice broke the silence.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, her hand reaching for her robe pocket automatically. Percy Weasley stood across from her, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded over his ink stained chest.

"I could say the same for your ink well," she responded, noticing his arms were coated with the black stains; even his pristine white collar had been targeted. He looked down at himself, smiling ruefully.

"It was an accident," he explained, something odd crossing his expression moments before he pushed away from the wall.

"Yeah, me too," she explained quietly, blushing as she remembered just why it had happened.

"So, do you have plans for tonight?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, wondering when the last time Percy had ever showed interest in anyone's life but his own. "Oh, no. Actually, I think I am just going to take the rest of the day off. I don't think I could get much more work done today anyway, too many distractions," she explained, fiddling with the drenched sleeve of her ruined robes wondering why her heart had started to pound.

"Great minds think alike," he grinned, turning his eyes to the floor numbers when the doors popped open and a slew of memo's piled in and fluttered above their heads.

"Do you?" she blurted, blushing again.

"Do I what?" he asked, taking a step closer to her as a witch with a trolley full of parcels entered on the next floor.

"Have plans… for tonight I mean?" she asked again, shivering when his robes brushed against hers in the increasingly cramped elevator. Her body was reacting to him in odd ways, and she was finding it harder to meet his eyes as they spoke, instead she seemed to only focus on his lips, which were incredibly pink and she couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

He leant in close, his breath rushing along her neck, and she shivered again as he whispered, "No."

"Percy, I-" but she never finished her thought as his lips, which were soft and smooth against her skin, made a path along her cheek. She let out a shaky breath and turned her head ever so slowly, waiting as his lips ghosted over hers in a mere imitation of a kiss.

Hermione's response was swift and unexpected.

It was as if something clicked deep inside her and she had discovered the answers to the world in Percy Weasley's lips. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down forcefully to her, moaning when his tongue duelled with her, dipping into the warm cavern of her mouth and giving her a preview of possible pleasures to come.

She gripped fist-fulls of his shirt as they battled for dominance, the witch with the trolley giving them both a mortified look and hopping off at the next floor. Neither witch of wizard seemed to notice she was gone, both having forgot about their audience the moment they noticed each other. Hermione had never reacted so strongly to another human being in her life.

Percy struggled to comprehend that he was kissing Hermione Granger - Prefect, War Heroin, and Witch Weekly's Bachelorette of the Year three times running. Hermione was never somebody he had looked at that way, in fact he had never seen her as anything more than a lively conversationalist over his mothers dinner table every Sunday night. Now he was indulging in what so many men before him only dreamed of doing and he couldn't help but wonder why he had never tried to kiss her before.

He gripped her elbows, drawing her tiny frame up closer to his own, trying to feel as much of her as possible. She was a hot vibrant thing in his arms, a pulsing flame of desire who seemed as absorbed in him as he was in her. He had to feel more of her, had to get her naked, had to be inside her before he exploded.

His fingers began fumbling with her robe's gold clasp just as the elevator dinged and the smooth female voice announced they had reached the Atrium. He pulled away, gasping for breath, staring down at the equally affected Hermione with a sense of wonder and discovery. She slowly opened her eyes which shone with barely concealed need.

"My place," she panted, falling out of the doors as they opened and turning toward the first available floo.

Both were a sight to behold as they crossed the busy tiled floor, dishevelled and flushed, clinging to each other and exuding an air of pure sex between them. Several people stopped to watch the pair as they threw floo powder into the flames and disappeared from sight.

They tumbled into Hermione's living room, Percy falling on top of her in his haste to feel her touch once more. She rolled them from the hearth rug and sat straddling his hips, a satisfied smirk transforming her flushed features. Both took a moment to stare at each other in wonder before she bent over him and captured his mouth once more.

Both groaned, lost once again to the all consuming need that overrode all logical thought. His fingers finally managed to finally undo the clasp of her robe and soon the buttons of her sensible blouse were flung all over her living room, ricocheting off the fireplace and falling under the couch and surrounding chairs.

Hermione was left sitting above him once more, clad only in a silk bra and her prim a-line skirt, her hair a dishevelled halo around her, the light streaming in through the window behind them adding to the effect. Percy's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the incredible woman above him, almost as if seeing her for the first time.

She gave him a less than angelic smile as her hands ran down the length of his chest, reaching the crotch of his pants. He held his breath as he waited for her to touch him where he needed it most, his member straining painfully against the fly of his pants. The minx seemed to realize what he wanted and deliberately by-passed him all together, heading straight for his pocket and his wand.

His body jerked at the lack of contact and the sheer anticipation that was driving him mad. He watched with hooded eyes as she lifted his wand and cast a silent _divesto_. The sudden contact of skin on skin was almost too much; Hermione shuddered against him and closed her eyes when all he could do was take in deep panting breaths, willing his body to gain some control.

That hope flew out the window the moment she started moving again, starting a gentle rocking of her hips against his thighs while running her hands all over his torso, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers once more. He groaned after only a moment of this silent torture, gripped her buttocks and flipped them over so that she lay panting on her back and he now loomed over her, using his elbows to keep the majority of his weight from crushing her.

There was a moment of pure clarity between them when their eyes met – both realizing that this was one of those perfect, stand still moments, when time itself seems to pause. All it took for her to break the spell was the quick nervous wetting of her lips and he was all over her again.

His possession was quick and perfect. He hitched one smooth leg over his shoulder and gripped her other ankle and bent her knee up with his hand as he pinned her to the carpeted floor. She lay spread beneath him, her eyes challenging, her face flushed with desire. A quick glance at her glistening folds told him she was more than ready for this.

He plunged into her, his body straining into hers as her incredible heat washed over him. Hermione let out a loud moan beneath him, bucking her hips wildly in an effort to gain more friction. Percy happily obliged, pulling out of her before thrusting swiftly back in. The air seemed to whoosh from Hermione's lungs and her jaw went slack as he set about possessing her body.

She had never been taken this way before, so thoroughly and with such need involved. Ron had been all about the missionary position and his own pleasure, and other dalliances had been nothing more than a quick release. Percy took every pre-conceived notion about sex and threw it out the window. His thrusts were sure, calculated and designed to give both of them exactly what they craved.

She cried out every time he hit that delicious spot inside, seeing stars as he sought it again and again. His grunts above her were becoming more frequent, his grip on her limbs almost painful as they sought the release they both knew was fast approaching. She arched her back into him, thrusting her breasts into the cool air, her head thrown back.

Her felt her inner muscles begin to flutter as she started to slowly chant his name, tossing her head from side to side, meeting every one of his thrusts. He pushed his way through her tight sleeve, seeing stars as he felt his own climax approach. Suddenly, she stopped breathing, her whole body going rigid beneath him as she clamped down on him in almost painful release.

He stared down at the goddess beneath him, not quite believing that she was really beneath him, before she gave a long gasp and began to buck wildly. The milking clasps of her climax were enough to take him over the edge, her leg slipping from his shoulder when he grasped her ankle to mirror its twin pinned to the floor.

Their mingling cries echoed throughout the empty house, their bodies moving against each other, prolonging the ecstasy until the last of Hermione's tremors quieted and her body melted into a puddle. Percy lay atop her, his breathing harsh, he hair plastered to his face as he comprehended what had just happened.

Hermione's squirming told him that he was crushing her, so he rolled to his side, his arm flush with the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"What just happened?" he panted, trying to come to terms with the fact that he had just engaged in some of the hottest sex of his life his little brother's ex-girlfriend and one of the saviours of the wizarding world.

"I-I don't know," came her quiet reply. He wanted to turn to her, to pull her into his arms and make sweet slow love to her all over again. The desire for the woman he barely even knew was daunting.

"Well I do," came an obnoxious voice from behind them.

Percy span so quickly his neck gave an almighty crack, while Hermione's hand was gripping his wand so tightly her knuckles had gone white.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" she asked with murderous rage, completely oblivious to the fact that she was crouched on the floor naked.

The little man sitting on the arm of the couch, grinning lecherously down at them, let his tiny white wings flutter before answering in a voice that was damaged by one too many cigarettes. "The tooth fairy," he said sarcastically, "Who do you think I am? I just came to check on my handy work, for ah, administrative purposes."

"You, what…" Percy spluttered.

The little winged man pulled out a heart tipped arrow from the case on his back, twirling it between his pudgy little fingers, "Names Cupid kid, you may have heard of me before."

"You did this?" Hermione hissed, her free hand waving between her and Percy.

"In a manner of speaking. It normally doesn't work so quickly – rather convenient you two running in to each other in the elevator," Cupid said, his eyes following the swing of her breasts, "True love can take years sometimes."

"T-true love?" Percy stuttered out, trying to work out how to get his wand away from Hermione before someone got hurt.

"Sure kid. Everyone knows that an arrow shot by me on V day can only affect those who are truly in love."

"I-we, but…" it was Hermione's turn to splutter.

"Well, it's been great chatting with you, a real pleasure, but I have other lives to interfere in," the little man stated abruptly, standing up and scratching his toga clad behind, "send me a postcard from the honeymoon," he added, winking at Percy before popping out of sight in a cloud of pink dust.

They both coughed as the dust settled around them, Hermione used the couch as leverage and pulled herself from the floor. She held out her hand to a dazed Percy and gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know about true love," she said quietly, looking at the recently vacated spot on the couch, "But that was the best bloody shag I have had in a while."

This comment was enough to snap Percy out of his daze, "What?"

"You heard me," she replied, grinning now.

"This doesn't bother you?" he asked incredulously, gesturing between them.

Hermione shook her head, "Right now, no. Just because the creepy man with wings says we should be together doesn't make it true. But, I'm free tonight, and so are you and well… we're both already naked…" she said quietly, letting the sentence hang.

Percy swallowed hard as his gaze swept over her naked form, standing so openly before him. It only took him a moment to realize how completely right she was, and how utterly right they were together. It just took something like being hit in the arse by an arrow to realize it.

"Bedroom?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled and led the way. It may not have been happily ever after, but Cupid had given them a start. Valentines Day turned out to be not so bad after all.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
